


Partners In More Than Crime

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Life Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn have always been next door neighbors, since birth. They've always been best friends, and this is the story of how their friendship blossomed into something bigger than both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 Years

Louis first memory of Zayn and himself is when he was three. He knew they’d always been neighbors, their parents had lived right next door years before either of them were born, but his first real memory, one he could actually talk about without having to ask someone was of the day Zayn’s mom had to go out of town for the night and Jay volunteered to babysit.

He remembers this one the most, because it was possibly the most heartbreaking day of his life, even at a mere three years old. It was the first time he’d seen Zayn cry. Tricia had been called to go to work an away shift overnight with one of the doctors, and being her best friend and neighbor, Jay had been quick to take on the responsibility of Zayn for the night.

When a barely two year old Zayn noticed his mum trying to leave the Tomlinson house, his lip began to quiver. She’d left him plenty of times, but she’d packed his night bag that she only ever used when he was going to stay with his grandma.

“Mommy, where go?” Zayn asked loudly, running over to Tricia and wrapping his arms around her legs. Tricia sighed and picked Zayn up, holding him close to her chest.

“Mommy is going somewhere for a few minutes. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Tricia spoke quietly, soothing Zayn a bit.

He nodded. “No night night? Zayn go night night and mommy?” He asked quietly. Jay and Louis were watching a few steps away, but Zayn paid them no attention, more focused on if his mom was going to come back for him.

Tricia sighed again and set Zayn back on the floor. “How about you go play, and I’ll be back in a little bit.” At the mention of playing, Zayn’s eyes lit up ad he smiled big.

Louis, loving that word just as much, took Zayn’s hand and together they ran into the living room, digging around in the big box that held most of Louis toys. They played with the Transformers happily. Until they heard a loud rumble outside and stood to look out of the low set window.

The car that was beside Louis mum’s was pulling away and driving down the road. Tricia’s car. Louis looked over hearing little noises coming from the side of him. Zayn was about to cry, and then he was. His tears were streaming fast and wet down his face.

Louis was upset, this had never happened when Zayn came to play before. So he went over to his toy box and pulled out the Bumble Bee car, Zayn’s favorite. He tried to hand it to him, hoping it’d make it feel better. But Zayn only cried louder.

Jay ran into the living room, and when she saw Zayn staring down the road in the direction where his mom had driven off, she turned and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a can of Chef Boyardee Ravioli’s and poured half of them into Louis orange bowl and the other half into the blue bowl Zayn liked to use when he ate at their house.

As she was putting the two small bowls into the microwave to warm up, Louis walked into the kitchen. “Mum, Zayn mommy come back?” He asked, walking over to his mom, who picked him up and sat him on the counter.

“Yes, baby. Zayn’s mommy is gonna be back, but she had to do something for a bit.” She assures her son, smiling.

Louis nodded. “Her love Zayn?”

Jay laughed. “Of course Zayn’s mommy loves him, just like I love you, Lou.” She said, trying to kiss his cheek. Louis turned his head defiantly, making Jay laugh at the strange child.

“Zayn mommy love Zayn more Louis love Zayn?” He asked curiously. His eyebrows furrowed when his mom nodded. He was thinking if it was actually possible for anyone to love his friend more than he did. “Louis down.” He said, frowning.

Jay set him onto the floor and Louis walked calmly back into the living room. He saw Zayn, still sitting and looking out the window crying softly. He walked over and sat beside him, grabbing his hand like his mommy did to him when he was sad.

“Zayn mommy come back, her love Zayn.” He said matter-of-factly. Zayn looked up at him and sniffled, his eyes sparkling with tears. “Louis mommy say Zayn mommy love Zayn more Louis love Zayn.”

Zayn sniffled again and scooted closer to Louis, laying his head on his shoulder. “Zayn mommy do love Zayn. Louis love Zayn, too?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded and looked at Zayn. “Louis love Zayn lot. Zayn and Louis best friend.” He said, like it was obvious. “Louis and Zayn together ever and ever.”

“Ever and ever.” Zayn repeated, smiling.


	2. 5  Years

When Louis was five, Zayn had his fourth birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese. Tricia held Zayn’s hand, knocking on the Tomlinson’s front door. She could hear Louis struggling with the door knob, just being allowed to open the door when he turned five a few days ago.

“Turn it the other way, baby,” Jay said from inside. Knowing Louis, Jay had tried to help but been told no, that the small boy could do it himself.

Zayn giggled, finding it hilarious that his friend couldn’t get the door open. Not that he could, he wasn’t even allowed to open it yet.

Finally, the door knob turned and Louis stood there proudly, Jay shaking her head down at her son, a fond smile on her face. “Hi Tricia, hi Zaynie,” she greeted, picking Zayn up and kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday, big boy!”

“Thank you,” Zayn said, smiling. “Down.”Jay put Zayn down, her and Tricia smiling when Louis hugged Zayn tightly.

“Happy birday, Zayn!” Louis squealed, kissing Zayn’s cheek, a habit the both of them had gotten from seeing their mother’s do the same to both boys. Louis took Zayn’s hand, pulling him into the house and back into his room.

“What doing, Lou?” Zayn asked as he watched Louis crawl underneath his bed. When he came back out, he was pushing a big box out in front of him. “What that?”

Louis smiled proudly for having gotten the gift for Zayn. “Mommy and me buy this for you, but you got wait till you party. It fun.” he whispered, struggling to hold the heavy box in his arms as he and Zayn walked out of the room, and back into the living room where their moms were waiting.

Tricia and Jay smiled down at their sons, walking out of the house and getting into Tricias car. Zayn and Louis buckled themselves in, talking about Transformers quietly until they pulled up at the Chuck E. Cheese’s parking lot.

The boys unbuckled themselves, getting out of the car excitedly. They waited for their mommy’s, then walked into the place holding each other’s hands.

“Party for Malik.” Tricia told the clerk at the front door, who nodded happily and stamped everyone’s hand.

When she got to Zayn and Louis, she smiled sweetly at them. “Who’s the birthday boy here?” She asked the two boys.

Louis pointed to Zayn, smiling as the lady put the party hat on his head. “This Zayn birday, him four now. I his best friend,” he told the lady proudly. She coo’d wishing Zayn a happy birthday and letting the group into the building, pointing them in the direction of the party that Zayn’s grandma had set up.

Zayn ran to his grandma, giggling when she lifted him into the air, kissing his cheek. “Hi, birthday boy! How are you, baby?”

“I good, Nana,” Zayn said, kissing his grandma’s cheek. Tricia’s mom smiled, picking Louis up in her other arms, making both kids laugh hysterically. “You strong, Nana!”

She laughed, kissing Louis cheek, too. “Hi, Louis, you’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you,” she gushed, making Louis laugh. She set the two boys down, letting them say hello to all of the other guests that had shown up to celebrate Zayn’s 4th birthday.

XXX

After everyone had eaten pizza, cake, and ice cream, and watched Zayn open his presents (his favorite was the mini paintball gun Louis and Jay had bought him), it was time to go play. Louis and Zayn, inseparable as always, ran off hand in hand to the ball pit and slide. When they reached the top of the slide, Louis went down first. He squealed excitedly, and too excited to wait, Zayn went right after, squealing just as loud. Halfway down, Zayn heard a loud scream and he knew instantly that it was his best friend.

“Louis?” he shouted, finally making it to the bottom, only to bump into Louis, who was sitting on the bottom of the slide, screaming at the top of his lungs. They both fell to the floor, the older boy now crying hysterically as he stood up and bawled.

Zayn instinctively wrapped his arms around Louis and squeezed him, trying to calm him down. Looking up to see why he was so upset, Zayn saw the Chuck E. Cheese rat standing in front of them, smiling.

“Louis?” Zayn said softly, waiting for Louis to look at him, the way his mom did when he cried. “You scared Chucky, Louis?”

Louis pulled back, looking at Zayn sadly, tears still falling down his cheeks and nodded. “He scary,” Louis sniffled, letting Zayn wipe his face dry.

Zayn shook his head, turning Louis around to face the rat, holding his hand. “Not scary, he nice. He hug, and sing, and play. He nice, Louis,” Zayn explained, going to hug Chuck E. around the legs, smiling as he hugged him back. “Come Louis, he hug,” he said, holding out his hand.

Louis took Zayn’s hand in his, walking up to the giant rat slowly and hugging him around the legs like Zayn, and he only jumped a little when he felt the furry arms wrap around him.

“See, Louis? He no mean, nice Chucky.” Zayn smiled, pulling away and letting Chuck E. go talk to other kids. “No be scared Chucky.” Louis nodded, smiling at Zayn as they ran back to the top of the slide.

 


	3. 7 Years

When Louis is seven, he’s in second grade. Zayn is six, and in first. It’s the first day of school, and Louis is excited. He’d made a few friends in first grade and was excited to see them again. Tricia had taken off of work so that she and Jay could take the boys to school and meet their teachers for the first day.

Louis runs right across his lawn to Zayn’s doorstep, ignoring Jay’s yells about him getting his new white vans soiled with grass. He knocks excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet as he waits for someone to open the door.

Zayn, who’s finally allowed to open the door on his own, answers and smiles big at Louis. “Hi, Lou!”

“Hi, Zaynie,” Louis smiles back, bouncing excitedly still. “You ready for school?”

Zayn nods quickly, pulling Louis into the house so that he can grab his backpack. “I got lots of Crayons and stuff for art like you said!” He pulls some of the art supplies his mom bought out of the backpack, smiling as Louis eyes widened.

“Wow, that is a lot! The teacher is gonna be happy with you,” Louis praises him, helping Zayn put all of his things back into his backpack.

Tricia walks from the kitchen with four Eggo Waffles in napkins. She hands one napkin with two waffles to Zayn, and the other to Louis. “You excited for your first day back, Louis?” she asks, shaking her head fondly at the small boy who shoves most of the first waffle into his mouth and nods. The three of them walk out of the house and all get into Tricia’s car, pulling out and down the street when Jay gets in as well.

XXX

They pull into the school’s parking lot, all of them getting out. Louis and Zayn walk into the small building hand in hand, as always, while Jay and Tricia walk behind them.

The lady at the front desk points them to the first and second grade hallway, and they go there. There are two classrooms on each side of the hall, one first grade and second. Looking at the list on the walls next to the doors, Tricia and Jay find that Louis is in the second grade class on the left side of the hall, while Zayn is in the first grade class on the right side.

The moms talk to their son’s teachers, Louis pointing to some things he remembers from last year. When Tricia and Jay are about to go, they both bend down to hug the boys.

Tricia speaks to Louis. “Promise me you’ll look out for Zayn for me? It’s his first day here, and you know how it all works, so help him out?” Louis nods, hugging Tricia goodbye as Zayn hugs Jay. They watch as their moms walk away, and Louis yells to Zayn, “Good luck, have fun,” as their teachers usher them into their separate classrooms.

XXX

Lunch comes around and Louis walks into the small cafeteria with his friends, looking around for Zayn. He finds him, sitting at a small table with some other kids. He’s about to walk over and sit with him, but just as Zayn looks up, Louis friend Nick speaks. “Where ya goin’, Lou? We sit over here, member?”

Louis looks at Zayn, both of them frowning sadly, but nods his head and walks with Nick. They’ve been sitting together since they met the first day of last year and he can’t just leave him. He’ll make sure to apologize at recess and bring Zayn to sit with them tomorrow.

XXX

When it’s finally time for recess, Louis gets outside as soon as he can and runs to Zayn, hugging him. “Sorry I didn’t sit with you at lunch. I always sit with Nick, but you can sit with us tomorrow.”

Zayn nods, following Louis as he pulls him somewhere on the playground. They walk up to a few other boys that Zayn hasn’t seen, and he guesses they’re all in Louis class, because they’re a little bigger than him.

“Guys, this is my best friend, Zayn! He lives next door to me! Zayn this is Nick and Aiden and Jack, they’re all in my class,” he says, introducing all of his friends to each other.

Nick scrunches his face, frowning at Zayn. “Ew, he’s only in first grade. He’s a baby, he can’t play with us, Louis,” he says bossily. Aiden and Jack nod and say, “Yeah,” agreeing with Nick as always.

“But,” Louis says quietly. “He’s my best friend.”

Nick folds his arms. “Well, it’s us or him. yOu can’t play with a first grader if you’re gonna play with us. And we don’t wanna play with you if you’re gonna play with this baby.”

Zayn looks down at the mulch covering the ground and scuffs his black converse in it. “But guys-” Louis tries, pouting when Nick cut him off.

“Choose, Louis. Or you have to leave.”

Louis looks between the two sides. Nick, Aiden, and Jack are looking at him impatiently. Zayn is still looking at the ground. “I pick you guys,” he whispers, stepping closer to his three friends.

The older boys all laugh at Zayn’s sad face, making his lip wobble. He turns and leaves quickly, not saying anything because he doesn’t want them to see him cry, they already think he’s a baby.

Louis watches sadly, his chest hurting a little like it does every time Zayn is sad. “Now, let’s play Cops and Robbers.” Louis obeys Nick’s demands mindlessly, not playing as happily as he usually does because he misses Zayn already.

XXX

They’re all waiting for the bus to come and get them. Louis is standing with Nick, Aiden, and Jack again. Zayn is sitting on the sidewalk alone, looking sad at a paper in his hands. Nick and the other boys bus comes first, and they get on, waving bye to Louis out of the window. He waves back, and walks to Zayn as soon as the bus is gone.

“I’m sorry, Zaynie.”

Zayn shrugs. “It’s fine, Louis.”

Louis heart hurts again, because Zayn only ever calls him Lou. And he didn’t this time.

XXX

On the bus ride home, Zayn sits with some girl. Louis sits in the seat behind him with a different girl. They don’t say anything to each other.

Zayn doesn’t wait for Louis when the bus stops. There were a few people between them, and when Louis finally steps onto the concrete, he only hears Zayn’s door close loudly. He sighs and walks into his own house.

A few minutes later, Jay is watching her son sadly. He isn’t happy, but he won’t tell her why.There’s a knock and Louis doesn’t leave his bowl of noodles, so Jay goes to open the door.

Zayn and Tricia are standing there. Zayn’s eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. “Oh, Zayn, love, what’s wrong?” Jay asks, picking the young boy up and rubbing his back soothingly as he cries into her shoulder.

Tricia sighs, walking in and closing the door. “Zayn is upset because he says Louis ignored him all day.”

Jay’s eyebrows raise. “That must be why he’s so sad,” she realizes, calling Louis into the living room.

Louis walks in and see’s Zayn crying, and his own tears start to fall. Jay puts Zayn down, sitting on the couch. Louis walks up to his best friend and hugs him tightly. Zayn hugs back and they’re both crying loudly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that! I just wanted them to be my friends, but I missed you and it made you sad and I’m sorry! I don’t wanna be their friends if I can’t be friends with you, too,” Louis sobs, holding Zayn tight.

Zayn finally hugs him back, sniffling his tears away. “Don’t cry, Louis! I’m not sad anymore, see? We’re still best friends, it’s okay!”

Jay and Tricia smile as their sons make up. They don’t ask about it, knowing the boys can handle it on their own.

 


	4. 10 Years

When Louis is ten, he's playing in a football competition with his little league team. Zayn, Trisha, and Jay are in the stands cheering him on.

Louis is dribbling the ball, running through the other team, concentrates only on the ball moving between his feet. He’s so focused on what he’s doing, he doesn’t see the big boy from the other team coming straight at him.

Louis hits the ground, hard, and screams immediately. His leg feels like it’s been snapped in two and Louis can’t breathe. He’s sees Zayn’s familiar black hair, but before he can see his pretty tan face, Louis blacks out from the pain.

XXX

“Zayn, you have to go back home, you have school tomorrow,” Louis tells Zayn, though he doesn’t want him to leave either.

Zayn shakes his head defiantly, gripping Louis hand tight. “I’ll miss tomorrow like you. I know you don’t like hospitals and I don’t wanna leave you here. Plus, you’ll need my help since your leg is broken,” Zayn explains, but everyone in the room knows it’s just an excuse not to leave Louis.

“Zayn,” Jay tries, touching his arm softly, “Louis will be fine. I’m here, I’ll help him with anything he needs. And I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow so you can come and help when Louis is released, yeah?” Jay is smiling patiently, knowing she has to be careful or Zayn won’t leave Louis side.

Zayn shakes his head stubbornly, lying down on the side of Louis. “It won’t hurt me to miss one day. I’m staying here with Lou,” he says adamantly.

Trisha sighs, shaking her head. “Jay, can we talk in the hall really quick,” she asks, opening the door and following her best friend out.

“You’re gonna be behind, Zee,” Louis says when the door closes. “I know how much you hate being absent, it’s fine.”

Zayn shakes his head again, yawning and snuggling into Louis’ side. “I don’t care. You’re hurt, and you don’t like hospitals, so I’m gonna stay here with you tonight. I’ll make up and work I miss,” he mumbles sleepily.

Louis smiles, hugging Zayn and yawning after him. “Okay, thank you. I love you, Zee,” Louis says, closing his eyes when he doesn’t get a reply.

When Trisha and Jay walk back in to tell Zayn he can stay for the night, they find the boys sleep, tangled in each others arms and smile. They kiss both of their heads and Trisha leaves for the night, while Jay sits in a chair and goes to her favorite online shopping site.

XXX

Louis has to keep the cast on for six weeks, and Zayn is basically glued to his side the whole time. Even when Zayn catches a cold from someone at school, he refuses to rest unless Louis is taken care of.

“You’re sick, Zayn, you should be home resting,” Jay scolds when she comes home from grocery shopping and finds Zayn in the kitchen making soup for himself and a sandwich for Louis.

Zayn shrugs, not paying attention as he writes Louis name with mustard as best as he can. “I don’t care. He was hungry, so I came to make him a sandwich. I’m gonna go watch tv with him and rest then, it’s okay,” he assures, smiling sweetly at Jay as he leaves the kitchen with their food in his arms. Jay can only smile and shake her head, amused at Zayn as he walks away.

 


	5. 15 Years

When Louis is 15, Zayns personality takes a bad turn. He starts hanging out with bad people, he’s picked up smoking, he disobeys his mum, and he skips classes, sometimes the entire school day. Some nights he comes home past his curfew, and when Louis goes downstairs to get a drink, Tricia will be there holding her head and maybe even crying to Jay. Louis’ heart hurts for her, and himself because Zayn has stopped hanging out with him and rarely talks to him unless they're alone.

Louis is at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when he hears the front door open and sniffles, he knows its Tricia because Zayn hasn't texted him, which means he's out with his friends, even though its nearly midnight.

"I can't do this anymore, Jay. He just won't act right, and its stressing me out." Louis hears a noise of agreement from his mum before Tricia continues. "I've talked to Yaser and we've decided that I'm gonna send Zayn to live with him. He's becoming a problem, and I don't want to, but I can't deal with him. Hopefully staying with his dad for a while will straighten him out."

Louis immediately loses his appetite and puts his cereal down the drain before quietly walking up the stairs and burrowing into his bed sadly. He's gonna lose his best friend for real now.

XXX

Louis, Jay, Tricia, and Zayn are all standing in a huddle by the car. Yaser drove the seven hours down to Doncaster from Bradford to pick up Zayn, but was currently leaning against the trunk of his car waiting for his son.

“Zee, you’re so stupid, you should have just stopped hanging out with them when you found out what they did. Now look, you’re leaving,” Louis sniffled, trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. He and Zayn were holding tightly to each other while Jay and Tricia stood close and watched their sons say goodbye for the first time in 14 years.

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” Zayn whined, holding his best friend close to his chest. He let go and turned to his mom, frowning sadly. “Mum, please. I promise I’ll be better. I’ll stop smoking, stop skipping school, I’ll be home on time, I’ll do everything right and I swear I’ll do whatever. Just don’t make me go, mum,” he begged. “I can’t be away from Louis, I’m sorry.” Zayn was sobbing, Louis wrapping himself around his back and crying with him.

Tricia shook her head sadly, wiping her eyes. “Zayn, I gave you so many chances. You did this to yourself. Even if I thought you really would change how you’re acting, your dad drove all the way down here. You’ll be fine, love. Spending time with Yaser will do you well. I love you,” Tricia whispered, hugging Zayn before pushing him towards Jay who tells him to be good and call before pulling an inconsolable Louis into a hug as he sobs into her hair, because he’s taller than her now.

Zayn breaks, his body shaking as he cries harder than before. “I’m sorry,” he tries again, pleading with his mom. She shakes her head and gets into her car, waiting until Jay drags Louis in to drive off. Zayn just stands and watches, mortified. He feels abandoned, unloved, and stupid. He messed up and now he’s lost his best friend and his mom just turned her back on him. He turns and frowns at Yaser, who just shakes his head and nods to the car, getting in and waiting for Zayn.

XXX

Zayn is miserable. For the entire first month he spends in Bradford, he’s completely miserable. He won’t talk to anyone at his new school, he won’t talk to his mum, he won’t talk to his dad. The only person he has any contact with is Louis. They talk on the phone everyday, and spending their weekends Skyping each other.

Then it stops. Louis waits for Zayn to call or Skype, texts him about it a few times, but always gets turned down. Zayn says he’s trying to adjust and is trying to make friends since he’ll obviously be there for a while. Louis tries to understand. That is until Zayn introduces him to Bryan on Skype.

That night, Louis cries silently. He’s been replaced. The way Zayn acts with Bryan and how little he talks to Louis now is confirmation. Zayn has a new best friend and he could care less that he’s seven hours away from the boy he’s been brothers with since birth, pretty much. Zayn doesn’t care, Louis knows, because another year goes by and he and Zayn don’t talk for over eight of the twelve months.

And that goes on and on until Louis pretty much forgets that they were friends. Almost. He could never completely forget Zayn.

****  
  


 


	6. 18 Years

When Louis is 18, he’s about to start his freshman year in college. He was planning on attending a school in the States, but Tricia hasn’t been doing too well for the past year or so and he can’t just leave her. They were basically family and Louis wouldn’t leave until she was doing alright, so he just decided on a big name school on Doncaster.

It’s been about three years since he’s spoken to Zayn and he’s learned to accept it and conceal the hurt. Of course, he still gets sad sometimes when he thinks about it, when he looks at things that he and Zayn did together, or things from their childhood.

The only thing that helps Louis feel better (though he knows it shouldn’t) is to remember that Zayn stopped talking to all of them, including Tricia. Louis thinks he feels betrayed, unloved, abandoned. He was suddenly made to live with his father who he’d never spent more than a few hours with, and leave everything he’d known for his entire 14 years behind, so he sort of understands. But he doesn’t get why he had to lose his best friend when he’d done nothing wrong.

XXX

Zayn is sitting in a booth eating breakfast with his boyfriend Liam when his phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers when he sees his dads name. “What,” he asks, monotone. Even after three years, he and his dad still aren’t close, and only talk when necessary.

“Your moms really sick, come home and pack your bags, you’re moving back to Doncaster with her,” he says quickly, hanging up before Zayn can respond.

Zayn feels his face drain of color and his blood go cold, and by the look on Liams face he can see it too. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“My mom is sick and I’m moving back to Doncaster,” he says, his eyes filling with tears. He doesn’t know if it’s the fact that his mom is sick or the fact that he’s about to leave Liam, the one person who’s made the past three years in Bradford easier for him.

Liams brow furrows and he shakes his head. “Let me come with you,” he says, grabbing Zayn’s hand across the table. “To Doncaster, I mean. Like, I’ll move there with you. We can’t just not try after so long, Zee,” he tries to reason, knowing Zayn will try to argue him down because he doesn’t want Liam to leave his family behind like he had to.

Zayn nods, standing up from the booth and grabbing Liams hand, holding tightly as they walk to Liam's car. He still doesn’t let go as Liam drives them to his house, but only as they walk in. “What’s wrong with her,” Zayn asks Yaser immediately.

Yaser shakes his head, just jerking his head in the direction of Zayn's room. “She’ll tell you herself, just get your things packed so you can get going. She wants you as soon as possible.”

Zayn huffs, rolling his eyes and going to pack his things. When he’s done, he and Liam go to Liam’s and get his things, then head down to Bradford.

XXX

Zayn takes a deep breath, staring at his moms house with a face of mixed emotions. He’ torn between being sad, hurt, and afraid. It’s been three years and he hasn’t talked to his mom a single time between then and now, but he’s afraid of how sick she may be.

He looks to the house next door, frowning sadly. He wonders if Louis and Jay still live there, how they’re doing, if they’ll remember him, if Louis will still talk to him after all this time.

He musters up his courage and gets out of the car, going to the house and knocking on the door, because he hasn’t been here in so long and he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to just walk in. After in short wait, the door opens and Zayns eyes widen when he sees Jay.

She immediately gathers him in her arms and squeezes tight. “Zayn, baby. It’s been so long, you’ve grown up so nicely,” she says fondly, smiling up at him. her smile drops and she moves out of the way so that he can walk in. “She’s in her room, she’d love to see you.”

Zayn nods, smiling shyly and walking down the hall to his moms room, knocking gently on the door. “Come in,” answers a raspy voice, and Zayn opens the door. A tear falls down his face when he sees her, sitting in the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. She looks pale and fragile and Zayn runs to her, kneeling by her side.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” He’s crying, emotional from seeing his mom and from the state she’s in. “It’s alright, I’m here and I’m gonna take care of you, yeah?”

Tricia smiles, leaning to kiss Zayn’s cheek lovingly. “I’ve missed you so much, love. Cancer. It’s half the reason I sent you away, I was sick and I couldn’t handle the stress. I’m so sorry for sending you away like that, but I need you now. I want you here when it’s time.”

Zayn loses his breath at that. His mom was sick and sent him away without telling him why because he was making her cancer worse. He was aiding in killing his mom without knowing, and then he’d  stopped talking to her like she had no reason to send him off.

“Don’t cry, sweetie. It’s fine, I’m just so glad you’re back,” Tricia says, shaking her head. Zayn nods, and they talk for a little while before he goes to help Liam with the bags and putting things into his old room.

When he gets to the end of the hall, he can’t breathe again. Not from pain, but because he sees the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life standing in the living room. As he walks closer, his eyes widen in shock. “Lou,” he whispers. Louis turns around and raises his eyebrows, running straight at Zayn with open arms. They collide, ignoring the pain in favor of laughing loudly.

“Oh my god, Zayn. It’s been so long, you look…” Louis says pulling back, stopping when he actually takes a good look at Zayn. “Wow, you look wow,” he whispers. He can feel his heart clenching and he knew this would happen if he ever got to see Zayn again. “I miss you so much, Zee.”

He and Louis talk for a while, catching up. Zayn totally forgets about Liam until he walks in, carrying a few bags. “I was gonna wait, but it’s been a while so I decided to just start bringing things in.”

Louis and Zayns heads snap up at the unexpected interruption. Louis’ heart hurts when he sees Liam walk up to Zayn and kiss him softly, when he hears Liam ask how Tricia is doing quietly, and when Zayn looks at him like he’s all he cares about.

“Lou, this is my boyfriend, Liam. Liam, this is my best friend, “Louis,” Zayn smiles as he introduces them. Louis smiles, bigger than he thought he would because Zayn still considers them best friends.

He shakes Liams hand, only trying to seem friendly because of Zayn. It’s irrational, but he already hates Liam. He could possibly have a chance with Zayn, but Liam had to scoop him up while he was away and now Louis is upset. Zayn was his first, and he feels that he deserves him more, but he’ll settle for whatever he can get if he gets to keep Zayn around and see him smile and looking so beautiful.

Louis can see the look that Liam is trying to hide, he’s not liking Louis already. He feels threatened and that’s a good sign, because it means that he could possibly have a chance to take Zayn back.

He’ll do all he can to get his Zayn back to himself.

 


	7. 19 Years

When Louis is 19, he’s had Zayn back for a year and he couldn’t be happier.

Actually, that’s a lie, he could. He wants Zayn to be his, all his. But Liam’s still in the picture and it doesn’t look like that’s gonna change anytime soon. He and Zayn are pretty much attached at the hip, only apart when Zayn is spending time with his mum (who’s getting worse) and Louis (who he only spends time with while Liam is at work because Liam is a fucking jealous asshole who hates Zayn and Louis being together when he’s around.)

Liam is at work right now (he works in a shipment factory), so Louis and Zayn are lying in Zayn’s bed, cuddled up and just talking as the muted television plays in the background. Louis is insanely happy with Zayn’s head on his chest and his arm around Zayns shoulders, and he knows Zayn enjoys it too because this is how they spend all of their time alone.

“I love you so much, Lou,” Zayn says, and Louis heart clenches. It’s not the first time Zayn has told Louis that since he’s been back, and they’ve talked about it. Louis hates Liam even more because he’s literally the only thing keeping Zayn from him. Zayn told him that he’s actually in love with him, but can’t break up with Liam because he loves him as well and has taken him from his home. Louis gets that, he’s not completely heartless, but he makes an exception because he wants Zayn, could have him if not for Liam.

“Leave him, Zee. He’ll be fine, he’ll understand. I just wanna be able to touch you, kiss you, make love to you.”

Zayn shakes his head sadly, squeezing Louis waist. “You know I can’t, Lou. He left his family to come here with me when I needed him. It’d be rude of me to break up with him now.”

“So you’re not gonna break up with him, just end up marrying him because you can’t bring yourself to do it,” Louis asked, trying to get Zayn to understand his logic.

Zayn huffed, sitting up. “Lou, please. You know this isn’t easy for me. I want you, you know I do. But Liam’s been there for me for so long.”

“I was there, too, ya know?”

“He was there when you weren’t.”

Louis was offended, Zayn wasn’t trying to turn this on him, was he? “You’re the one who got yourself sent away, you’re the one who stopped calling me and stopped taking my calls and ignored me. Don’t act like this is my fault, because you know I would have still been there for you, even seven hours away.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Lou, I’m sorry. Just lay down with me, babe, before Liam comes home, please?” Louis couldn’t tell him no, so just laid back and held Zayn closely, wishing he could officially have him.

XXX

After checking up on Tricia, Zayn and Louis must have fallen asleep together, because soon they were both being awaken by Liam slamming the door to Zayn’s room. “I come home from work to see this shit,” he said loudly, glaring at Zayn and Louis as they got up.

Louis rolled his eyes, looking to Zayn with pleading eyes, shaking his head when all Zayn did was look down nervously. “I’ll go sit and talk with your mom, let you two have your space. Bye, Zee,” Louis said quietly, walking out of the room feeling rejected when Zayn didn’t respond.

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you,” Liam asked immediately, venom in his tone. He softened and sat beside Zayn on their bed, taking Zayn’s small hand into his larger one. “Baby, I love you. I don’t think I could stand to find out you’re cheating on me, with him nonetheless.”

Zayn gave Liam a sideways look, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean, Li?”

“I mean, I’m not trying to suggest that you’re cheating or anything, but like-”

“Yes, you are,” Zayn interrupted, taking his hand from Liam. “But that’s not what I was talking about. I meant what do you mean ‘with him nonetheless’ as if he isn’t good enough? He’s my best friend and you need to stop talking about him the way you do, he’s done nothing to you, Liam.”

Liam scoffed, sneering. “Maybe you don’t see it, but he’s trying to take you from me, Zayn, and I won’t let him have you.”

Zayn stood up and put his hands on his hips, glaring down at Liam. “I’m not a trophy to show off, Liam, don’t talk about me like I belong to you. And even if Louis did want me that way, you have no say in if he gets me or not, I would make that decision for myself.”

“So you’d leave me for him then,” Liam accused, squinting up at Zayn. “You probably would, you were just fucking cuddling him in our bed, you’ve probably even fucked him in it, haven’t you?”

Before Zayn could stop himself, he reached out and left a stinging slap on Liam’s cheek. “Fuck you, Liam! I haven’t fucked him, I’ve never even kissed him. I wouldn’t cheat on you, or anyone. But you know what, I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while now and I think it’s time to actually do it.” He took a calming breath, ridding himself of his nerves. “We’re done, Liam. Because even though I’ve never cheated, I have come to realize that I love Louis.”

Liam’s mouth fell open and he stood up and reached for Zayn. “Baby, no, please don’t do this,” he begged in a whisper. “I’m sorry for what I said, I’ll be nicer to him, I’ll stop trying to control you, I’ll do whatever you want. Just please, Zayn.”

Zayn shook his head, turning away when Liam tried to slip into his line of sight. “Li, I can’t. Like, I’m sorry, but I’ve been thinking about this for so long, and like, I love him. I was gonna just leave it be, ya know? But it’s not fair to you, him, or myself to just keep this up like this is actually what I want.”

Liam looked at Zayn as if he’d shoved a dagger into his heart. “Zayn, I fucking left my family and my home for you, you can’t do this to me. To us, I love you.”

“I know, I know,” Zayn sighed, sitting back on the side of the bed. “But like, if I didn’t do this now, I was gonna end up doing it later. The sooner, the better. Now you can go back to Bradford and get your life back, or whatever you please, really. And with someone who can love you wholly.”

XXX

When Liam storms out of Zayn’s room, it’s with his bags in his hands, because he and Zayn have broken up. It took a while, but Liam finally accepted that Zayn just wasn’t going to give in, he was already set on leaving Liam and being with Louis.

“Fuck you, this is all your fault,” he spits out when he sees Louis sitting on the couch, looking at him with wide eyes. “Have fun with him, fucking assholes.”

Louis remains quiet, waiting a few seconds after he’s heard Liam’s car pull out of the driveway to get up and walk into Zayn’s room. “Hey,” he says quietly, peeking his head in, “you alright?”

Zayn lifts his head from it’s spot in his hands and smiles at Louis. “I mean, I feel terrible, but yeah.” He stands up and walks to Louis, pulling him into the room and closing the door. “I just broke up with Li, and I’m pretty sure I heard something about a kiss when I was officially yours,” he teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis laughs and shakes his head fondly, reaching to cup the back of Zayn’s neck. “You did,” he says quietly, before he eagerly, but gently, kisses Zayn.

They pull back for breaths after a while, giggling as their  foreheads press together. “I love you,” they whisper, in perfect sync.

 


	8. 21 Years

When Louis is 21, the pain he saw from seeing Zayn cry for the first time when he was three is nothing compared to what he feels now. Zayn has been crying for hours, non-stop since he’d found Tricia’s lifeless body in her bed this morning.

He’s been alternating between body wracking sobs and quiet sniffles for almost 3 hours now, and Louis feels like a failure of a boyfriend. They’ve known each other their entire lives and have been dating for two years, yet Louis can’t make Zayn feel any better. Everything he does only leads to Zayn pushing him away and crying harder.

“Come on, babe. We have to call your family and her friends, start making arrangements for a funeral.” When Zayn begins sobbing again, Louis sighs and slumps next to him on the couch. “We can wait to start planning until tomorrow, but I really do think we should call people now. Then, we can go to sleep, yeah?”

Zayn looks up at Louis soft voice, and Louis feels his heart literally break at how devastated Zayn is. “Lou-”  he chokes out, before he’s shaking again and clinging to Louis like a life line.

“I know baby, I know,” Louis coos quietly, wrapping Zayn up in his arms and rocking them back and forth on the couch. “Let’s go into the room, you can lay down while I call everyone and let them know. Then I’ll lay down with you, yeah?”

Zayn nods jerkily, hiccupping through his tears. Louis stands them up and leads them into their room, Zayn’s old room, and sits his boyfriend down on the edge of the bed while he grabs Zayn phone.

He spends a while making calls, telling everyone the bad news, explaining why he’s calling instead of Zayn. When he’s finally done, he sighs and turns to look at Zayn. He’s finally asleep, but he looks so unhappy and bothered. Louis slides under the covers next to him, pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. He smiles sadly when he feels Zayn’s breathing even out on his neck.

XXX

Zayn is fidgeting as he stands at the podium at the front of the church, facing the pitying looks and sad faces. He’s supposed to be giving a speech, talking about how great his mum was, how much she will be missed, ect.

But he can’t. He feels it all, but his heart keeps stopping until he feels like he’s about to die and then starting again, he’s shaking badly, and his sobs are making it hard to breathe. He’s pretty sure the only reason he hasn’t dropped dead yet is because at the last minute before his heart gives up on him, his eyes keep running over Louis.

He makes Zayn feel a lot better, like he still has a reason to live even though his mum is gone. Of course, Zayn is still sad and finding life hard right now, but Louis is helping.

When he sees that Zayn isn’t able to say anything, Louis stands up and walks to stand beside his boyfriend. He kisses his temple, puts an encouraging hand on his back, and whispers in his ear that it’s okay, he’ll be fine, do it for Tricia. And Zayn does it, slowly but surely, with Louis help, Zayn gives his speech.

When he’s finally done, he takes a deep breath and turns to Louis, burying his face into his neck and crying. Louis just holds him and rocks with him as the crowd of mourners watch on in silence. Zayn calms down and Louis leads his from the podium and back to his seat so that the priest can close out the funeral.

XXX

That night, Zayn goes to sleep as soon as everything is over and he and Louis are back at their (now empty) home. He’s exhausted and sad and he misses his mummy (yes, he’s a mummy’s boy, always has been, always will be). He doesn’t even say anything to Louis, just sulks into their room quietly and gets undressed and slides under the covers. He tries to muffle his cries in the pillow, but Louis hears and sighs sadly, lying beside Zayn and rubbing his back until he falls asleep.

When Louis is sure Zayn is sleep and is gonna stay asleep for a while, he sneaks out of the room, then the house.

He comes back a few hours later and kisses Zayn on the forehead, cuddling up behind him and pulling him closer so that he can be the big spoon.

XXX

The next morning, Louis hears Zayn’s sad sniffles before he hears the shower start running, and he starts to get everything ready for their special breakfast. By the time Zayn is out and coming into the kitchen, Louis has a cup of hot coffee waiting for him, just the way he likes it made, and a plate full of homemade waffles and bacon and a lot of Zayn’s favorite breakfast foods.

Zayn shoots Louis a grateful smile but still won’t say anything. Louis is a little put off, but just remembers that Zayn is still mourning the loss of his mother and sits across from him, keeping quiet so that they can enjoy their food in peace.

He knows when Zayn finds it, because he bites a waffle and grimaces, reaching into his mouth to pull out whatever the hard bit was.

Zayn gasps when he sees what it is, and looks to Louis, his mouth gaping and brows furrowed.

“I know you’re sad, babe, but I love you. And I figured that this is the perfect time for us to start a life, right? Like, Tricia would want that, and I should have done it before, but I didn’t think you were ready. But now, I feel like you are.”

Zayn shakes his head, smiling shyly. He gets up and walks to Louis, sitting on his lap and kissing him softly. “I’ve been ready, you idiot. But this is amazing, and I love you so much. Thank you, babe.”

“You do know that this is an engagement ring, right? And that I’m asking you to marry me,” Louis assures, because sometimes Zayn is really mysterious and clueless.

Zayn rolls his eyes and kisses Louis, harder this time, laughing. “Yes, you goof. And I’m saying yes.”

XXX

It only took 21 years, but Louis finally got his partner in more than crime. Forever.

 


End file.
